Si seulement
by Lili Les Reveries Tawana
Summary: C'est à ce moment là que je fis ce pas. Le pas,le dernier de ma vie. Mei cria pendant que mon corps tombait mais je n'y fit pas attention. Tomber était apaisant. Je sais que l'impact sera difficile mais je m'en fiche. Dans quelques minutes je serais près de toi.


**"Si seulement "est une fiction que j'ai écrite car j'étais très nostalgie...Donc si vous la trouvez triste c'est tout à fait normal. **

**Je me suis inspirer de "Si je reste" un roman très touchant. Une histoire réelle est aussi à l'origine de ma nostalgie et donc de l'histoire indirectement. (voir profil cette histoire m'a beaucoup attrister)**

**Note: Je n'ai pas de droit d'auteur sur galactik football et sur la chanson "my immortal" d'Evanescence.**

J'hésite...Je saute,je ne saute pas ? Je crois que je vais le faire. Tu m'attends là-haut...Sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti ce jour là. Si seulement tu étais encore là. Si seulement tu pouvais me prendre dans mes bras et me dire que ce n'est pas grave,que les choses vont s'arranger...

Si seulement...

Si seulement nous avions eu le temps... Le temps de vivre notre vie comme nous le souhaitions.

Si seulement et surtout pourquoi ?

Pourquoi?Pourquoi ce jour-là tu es parti en colère ? Pourquoi ce camion t'a heurter ? Pourquoi es tu mort ?

Ton enterrement est la pire chose que j'ai eu à vivre...Mais ce n'ai rien à côté de toute cette vie que je devrais vivre sans toi. Je ne la vivrai pas ! Je sauterais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je suis sûre que ma famille,mes amies comprendront mon geste.

J'ai fini de monter l'escalier qui mène sur le toit de la faculty...

Le froid me fait frisonner ou est ce juste les souvenirs des moments passer ensemble à cet endroit ?

Je ne sais pas...Ma robe de nuit danse autour de moi à cause du vent.

J'avance d'un pas décider. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Encore trois,deux,un pas. Un pas avant de tomber et de te rejoindre. J'inspire et expire lentement...

J'arrive mon amour,j'arrive.

Je m'apprête à sauter mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Une présence. Je me retourne pour voir Mei.

-_Tia,ne fait pas ça. S'il te plaît._

Devant ma mine impassible,elle continua :

-_Je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens. On va trouver une solution mais s'il te plaît ne saute pas._

Comprendre ? Non,elle ne comprend pas !

-_Il n'y a rien à faire Mei...Rocket est mort !_

_-Je...Tia_

_-Et moi aussi..._

C'est à ce moment là que je fis ce pas. Le pas,le dernier de ma vie.

Mei cria pendant que mon corps tombait mais je n'y fit pas attention. Tomber était apaisant. Je sais que l'impact sera difficile mais je m'en fiche. Dans quelques minutes je serais près de toi.

J'observais depuis le fond de la salle toutes les personnes qui sont venues à l'enterrement. À mon enterrement ! Mes amis,ma famille,les connaissances. Je ne pensais pas y assister un jour.

Tu es derrière moi et toi aussi tu observes ce qui se passe. Bien sûr,tu étais fâcher que j'ai mis ainsi fin à mes jours mais on n'y pouvait rien y changer. Nous étions de nouveau réunis,c'était le plus important.

-_Bonjour à tous,si nous sommes ici c'est pour rendre hommage à Tia,une fille dynamique,souriante,appréciée mais surtout amoureuse. C'est à cause de cet amour qu'elle n'ai plus là aujourd'hui. _Commença Aarch.

Je me tourne vers toi pour te regarder. Tu me souris. Je me retourne pour voir Mei prendre la parole.

-_Tia...Ce soir-là je n'ai pas pu d'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable...Tu m'a dis que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et c'est vrai. Je ne comprenais pas ta décision de mettre fin à tes jours toi,mon amie,la meilleure amie que j'ai eu. Toujours présente quand j'avais un problème petit ou grand. Je suis rester longtemps inconsolable pensant que c'était ma faute,que j'aurais dû trouver des mots plus juste,que j'aurais dû être là quand tu en avais le plus besoin plutôt que de me dire que ça passerais...Quand j'ai vu la vidéo,la dernière,que tu as enregistrer je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais rien pu faire,que ta décision était prise,..._

_J'aimerais partager cette vidéo avec vous. Vous,qui teniez autant que moi à Tia pour que vous puissiez comprendre qu'elle est sûrement mieux là où elle est... Avec celui qu'elle aime._

Mei descendit de l'estrade et brancha ma petite caméra à un projecteur. J'apparais sur l'écran. Je suis en robe blanche ... Je me souviens. J'ai écrit cette chanson un peu avant ma propre mort.

**I'm so tired of being here****  
><strong>_Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,_**  
><strong>**Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
><strong>_Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines_**  
><strong>**And if you have to leave****  
><strong>_Et si tu dois partir_**  
><strong>**I wish that you would just leave****  
><strong>_J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement._**  
><strong>**Because your presence still lingers here****  
><strong>_Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste_**  
><strong>**And it won't leave me alone****  
><strong>_Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
><em>Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas<em>  
><strong>This pain is just too real<strong>  
><em>Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle<em>  
><strong>There's just too much that time cannot erase<strong>  
><em>Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer<em>

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
><em>Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes<em>  
><strong>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>  
><em>Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes<em>  
><strong>I've held your hand through all of these years<strong>  
><em>J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années<em>  
><strong>But you still have<strong>  
><em>Mais tu as toujours<em>  
><strong>All of me<strong>  
><em>Tout de moi<em>

**You used to captivate me**  
><em>Autrefois, tu me captivais<em>  
><strong>By your resonating light<strong>  
><em>Par ta lumière résonnante<em>  
><strong>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<strong>  
><em>Maintenant je suis restée prisonnière de cette vie que tu as laissée<em>  
><strong>Your face it haunts<strong>  
><em>Ton visage hante<em>  
><strong>My once pleasant dreams<strong>  
><em>Mes rêves autrefois agréables<em>  
><strong>Your voice it chased away<strong>  
><em>Ta voix a chassé<em>  
><strong>All the sanity in me<strong>  
><em>Toute la raison en moi<em>

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__  
>Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas<br>__**This pain is just too real**__  
>Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle<br>__**There's just too much that time cannot erase**__  
>Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer<em>

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**__  
>Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes<br>__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**__  
>Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes<br>__**I've held your hand through all of these years**__  
>J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années<br>__**But you still have**__  
>Mais tu as toujours<br>__**All of me**__  
>Tout de moi<em>

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
><em>J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie<em>  
><strong>But though you're still with me<strong>  
><em>Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi<em>  
><strong>I've been alone all along<strong>  
><em>Je suis seule depuis le début<em>

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
><strong>__Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes__**  
><strong>__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
><strong>__Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes__**  
><strong>__**I've held your hand through all of these years**__**  
><strong>__J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années__**  
><strong>__**But you still have**__**  
><strong>__Mais tu as toujours__**  
><strong>__**All of me**__**  
><strong>__Tout de moi_

_Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. _

_Nous suivons le cortège jusqu'au cimetière... Je remarque qu'on m'enterre juste à côté de ta tombe... Et,en plus de mettre une simple photo de moi,ils mettent une photo de nous deux._

_Tu me regarde et tu me dis :_

_-___On y va ? Tu es prête ?__

__-Avec toi, je suis toujours prête Rocket !__

_Et nous voilà partis,ensemble...Je ne sais pas où nous irons mais le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensemble. _

_J'avoue que je ne voyais pas ma vie se finir comme ça et la seule pensée que j'ai eu en mourant était :_

_« ___Si seulement...Si seulement nous avions eu plus de temps. »__

**Voilà,c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis:)**


End file.
